Christmas Murder
by Minami Setsuki
Summary: Jimmy has been in his elementary sized body for 2 12 years. Rachel is stuck on the question if she loves that detective geek Jimmy. Rachel starts bawling and Jimmy feels so bad, will he tell Rachel and risk her life? will they get out alive? to find out y
1. New 1! ha ha! pun

Well, I said I wouldn't continue this story. But I read it this morning. Like at 2am.

I was so ashamed. It was horrible!

So I rewrote it.

I hope you like it.

* * *

Two Christmas's ago I was, Jimmy Kudo, the Great Detective! But now, because of those men in black, I'm reduced to, Conan Edogawa, the third grade shrimp!

No matter how bitter I am about being in this… predicament… cases seem to be, in a way, easier to solve. Being so small figured has allowed me to go into places unnoticed. And being a seemingly innocent child, the questions I ask don't seem like a big deal to the suspects. Though, it would be easier if I were still Jimmy. But hey! I get to be with Rachel more! But the effects of my being haven't been nice…

It's Christmas! A time to be happy! It's a joyous day of several beliefs! And we all were, happy, by the looks of it.

But then all of a sudden, during the Twelve Days of Christmas, Rachel walk hastily to her room. It went unnoticed by the room. Well, all but Conan at least. All the adults were on their 3rd glass of sake minimum, so they really didn't notice anything. Actually, I'm pretty surprised they can remember the song.

I , discreetly, followed Rachel out of the room and towards her and my bedroom. As she ran in she failed to close the door successfully.

This seemed like a routine now. But I just had to keep coming back. I always hoped it was for some other reason. I always hoped it wasn't because of me.

As I looked through the crack in the door, I saw Rachel lying in bed burying her face in a black pillow. Even before I reached the door I could hear her crying.

I hate seeing my angel like this. I have to know why she cries though, I want to know if she can finally get over me and move on. Knowing it's me she's crying over just make me want to straight out tell her I'm Jimmy. But that is impossible.

How do I know it's me she's crying over? Just listen…

"Jimmy!! Where are you? Christmas was the only time you let your guard down and let yourself act like a kid again. Why haven't you come back yet? I have two birthday presents and Christmas presents each with a card… I miss you so much. You were my best friend. You were my brick wall believe it or not. You being gone has really affected me. Not knowing whether you're dead or alive. You haven't called in a year… I worry about you everyday and every moment of the day…"

I know. I should call, let her mind be at peace. But it just hurts so much. It's hard enough being around her 24/7 but when I called, I was Jimmy again. I was her voice of reassurance. The last time I called was sometime last April. She was a so happy to hear my voice again. My artificial voice again. She was really just purely happy! And every time I called I had to tell her I'd be home soon. But I never was. And she would always yell at me. It was so hard to not run over to her and tell her it was me. Conan. That I had been with her all along. That I had never left her side. But I could never. The pain was to much to handle. So I told her I'd call again. But I never did. I couldn't take it anymore.

As I turned to walk away, a leg got in my way. I followed the jeans up to see a drunken seemingly angry face.

"Get dressed! We have a crime scene to get to!"

Phew. I thought he was going to accuse me of being a peeping- OW!! What in the world!

Why does he think he can just go around hitting people in the head! This guy is going to be the death of me! He always abuses me! If only he knew he was hitting his success!

I knocked on the door before I walked in, I didn't want her to feel awkward.

"Oh, hey Conan. What's up?"

"Well, your dad just told me to get dressed. Apparently he has a job to get down to."

"Ok! Come on lets get dressed. -and away from this place-"

"Did you say something?"

"Oh nothing."

After we were dressed Rachel left to the bathroom. That was a first. She never left her dad waiting.

So I went to investigate. I put my ear on the door. I didn't like eavesdropping but I didn't want Rachel to do anything drastic. She means incredibly to much to me.

"Jimmy why is it that when you left Conan came in to my life? And when you came back Conan was no where in sight? Why?

I last saw you a year ago when dad received that case. When that wife killed her husband right in front of us. I remember it like yesterday, Conan was very ill. So I went off to get a doctor, I was terrified. But when I came back with the doctor and you were there. You were exactly where Conan was.

You went off and solved the case, but I still couldn't find Conan. As I was with you, you fell severely ill too, and I ran to the get the doctor once again just like with Conan. But you were gone. And all I could find were your clothes on Conan and what you told him to say.

Are you some how Conan? Is it possible you've been here with me all along? Conan does look like you when you were that little.

No. I'm just going crazy. Jimmy, you're driving me mad! It shouldn't bother me this much that you're gone!

Do I love you?"

"Mr. Moore! Could hurry up! I really have to go" I said, in an attempt to interrupt her.

"Oh hey Conan!" Rachel said as she opened the door. "Sorry for the wait." Rachel said apologizing.

"Oh! It's ok Rachel! I thought it was your dad!" I ran in and shut the door.

I can't do this anymore. It's getting harder. No. I have to. If not I'll endanger her and everyone she… loves…

What ever.

Rachel waited for me outside and we walked down together to meet up at the car. Where Richard commenced yelling at us for taking so long.

I swear Richard has the best buzz system. He can get sober at the blink of an eye!

Go anime! For making us believe this stuff!

"Hey Rachel."

"Yeah Conan!"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Oh no reason."

I wonder when she will finally admit it.

* * *

So yup Read and review please!!

I want to see if people like my style of writing.

I like cookies! But fire is ok!


	2. Two No funny puns sorry

Welcome back everyone! This chapter will be very short. One because I had nothing to work off of and second of all because I just wanted to finish it with that last word! You'll see.

Thanks all who have read my story! Especially that one person (who's name I can't remember) for reading both this story AND tumbleweed! Love ya! Muah!

Well, enjoy the story!

Oh by the way. Conan is bored so he is narrating things. But just in his head, like a nutter.

Okay. NOW go enjoy the story!

* * *

**_Chapter Two of Christmas Murder_**

All the car lights were beginning to make me dizzy. But I didn't want to face Rachel. I'm afraid she'll look me in the eye and everything will be discovered.

Enough of the sadness. There's a case. And I need to solve it!

So why is it that we're stopping at this… gas station?

Don't tell me he ran out of gas.

Idiot.

And he's opening the door, getting out of the car, now he's closing the door, walking away, not looking back, walking in the store, and now me and Rachel are here alone.

Damn. Pardon the language.

"So…

...

...

Rachel

...

"Yeah Conan?" I hate it when she looks at me that way. It feels like she knows that I lo-.

"...

..."

"Co-"

"Do you know where we're going?!" I asked frantically.

"Oh, actually no! I have no clue. I didn't ask dad. I'll be sure to ask him once he comes back! I promise!"

Ha ha. Good old Rachel.

Oh look. Richard is coming back. Oh, and he has a six pack, of beer.

Is he talking to someone. He just got that small glisten in his eye. Must be an admirer. They are rarely guys though.

Weird.

They are now nearing the car. This is lame. He just opened the passenger door and threw the beer in.

Should I suggest us go out there? Naw. I think we're good in here. In this smelly car. It does reak of beer though. I'm not sur-

"Conan! Lets introduce ourselves!"

"Oh, I have a tummy ache. I don't think I can talk to strangers right now" Stupid. I know. But it's the best I can think of at the moment. Yes, I'm smarter than that, but I am over here trying to read lips! Give me a break!

Turns out that this guy is an old high school buddy of the drunk. And he wants to grab a drink with the old man. Richard doesn't want to, well more like CAN'T. Who would have known he can refuse an offering to get drunk?

Oops.

I spoke to soon. He just opened the door and took the beer wi-. Wait. What?

Rachel?!

Richard!!

"Hel-" There is cloth, making me… sleepy. Alcohol.

He's walking away. Why am in woods? What is that light?

**_BOOM!!_**

* * *

Okay. Don't kill me. It was short I know. But I just had to stop it at BOOM!! It was my whole inspiration to write this chapter the first time around! And why I wanted to continue this story. I realize, I said I wanted to rewrite it because the other chapters sucked. Well, it's true. But I like fire! So sue me!

I really have no clue what the rest of this story will be like. Or even how long. Because I have no clue how it will end. Or even how it will go. I generally have no plot. It'll develop though. My mind is going crazy with ideas right now. And for tumbleweed.

Oh yeah!

**ADVERTISEMENTS!!**

Please read my other stories! They are on my other account though.

The names of the stories are :

Starcrossed Werewolf.

&

Tumbleweed

**R&R**


End file.
